The Princess and the Grasshopper
by Opel Vectra
Summary: As he was about to be eaten by the bird's chicks, Hopper finally finds true love
1. The Princess

"Well what's this? Another one of your little bird tricks? Are there a bunch of little girls in this one too? Hello girls! "

Hopper was about to teach Flik a lesson when a bird notices him…

The monster grabs Hopper to feed its chicks…

Before the chicks could swallow Hopper, the rain stopped and somebody made the birds explode by singing…

"Where did that voice came?" thought Hopper

There, Hopper saw a princess… a beautiful princess who was looking for food…

The remained eggs of the nest… well…

Hopper isn't interested in enslaving ants…

The princess is so beautiful…


	2. The Princess and the Grasshopper

Her hair was red,

Her dress was green…

Hopper had a good reason not to bully the ants anymore…

Maybe love could…

Hopper- Hi…

Princess- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! A talking grasshopper!

Hopper- Yeah! A talking grasshopper…so what?

Princess- A talking grasshopper… oh that's cute… I must be dreaming… there's no such thing as talking grasshoppers…

Hopper- I must be dreaming too…

The princess tried to close her eyes, to open them again… Hopper's still here…

2 guards escorting the princess come…

Guard 1- are you allright Princess ?

Guard 2- we heard you screaming…

The Princess- I'm allright! Just leave!

Guard 1-(whispering) gee, what a brat…

Guard 2-(whispering) yeah…

The Princess was indeed very spoiled… her parents let her do whatever she wanted…

She would do anything to get in her way…

Hopper- name's Hopper, and you?

The Princess- I am Princess Maria Aurora Angela Hortensia Cynthia Samantha of Pixaria…

Hopper- Maria Aurora Angela Hortensia Cynthia Samantha…nice name…

A bit too long but…nice name…


	3. Hopper

Hopper's POV:

The Princess is about to marry Prince Snobbish… a local prince…whose castle wasn't that far…

But I wanted to be with the princess…

My 1st love letting me go and be evil again…

This won't happen!

When the guards almost squashed me,

The princess thought that I was dead… and cried when she was all alone…

But I survived and became her only friend…

In one night, I turned a spoiled and selfish princess into the most kind-hearted person on earth…

No more ants-enslave…

If only I can be…human! Like the princess…

"Hello!"

A voice came from the grass…

It was a glow-worm…

Glow-worm- I heard you wished to be human…

Hopper- yes…

The glow worms take his magic wand and…

Glow-worm- your wish is granted… you're…like your princess! (he disappears)

Hopper- am I human?

Hopper's voice sounds now like the Princess's…

Hopper was human indeed…

He saw his reflection into the water…

Hopper- ooh nooo…I've been turned into the princess…bummer…

Now every prince will ask me to marry them and…

Hopper suddenly has an idea…

Finding that Prince Snobbish,

Impersonating the Princess,

Disgusting the prince about Hopper/Her,

Ask the glow-worm to turn him back to normal,

And marry the princess…

Brilliant!


	4. Hopper and the Princess reunited

The Princess's POV:

"After crying a lot, I tried to forget…Hopper…

I started to love him…

He's an insect, so what?"

The princess soon found out that "Prince Snobbish" was one of Sid Phillips's schemes to skip school…

So her guards scare him more than his toys did…

While Hopper (as the princess) unsuccessfully tries to search for "Prince Snobbish" when…

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

Hopper- don't be afraid Princess! It's me…Hopper…"

Princess- you're lying!

Hopper- no… your favorite movie's "the beauty and the beast", your favorite dish is Spaghettis and…

Princess- okay, okay, I believe you… how did you…HEY! STOP THAT!

Hopper (was watching his boobies)- oh sorry princess, but It's the 1st time I'm human…AOUCH!

The princess hits Hopper with her shoe, resulting him to turn back into a grasshopper and being squashed…

Princess- Hopper, are you okay?

oh no…I killed him…

The Princess leaves a tear, kisses the grasshopper who transforms into a prince charming…

Like in the beauty and the beast…

Hopper and the Princess soon get married and live happily ever after…

THE END


End file.
